The invention relates to a torsion-stressed component part, in particular a hollow shaft, which is made of a plurality of fiber layers with different fiber orientations arranged one on top of the other and connected in a thrust-transmitting manner.
It is known that it is of interest, in particular for reasons of weight reduction and decreasing sound transmission, to substitute customary metal torsion tubes, such as those used, for example, as drive shafts in automobiles, with hollow shafts which are composed of a plurality of superposed fiber-plastic layers. The fibers, which way, for example, be carbon fibers, of the superposed layers thereby have differently oriented alignments.
It has been found that with the presence of increasing and fluctuating stresses, cracks form in some fiber layers of component parts of this kind at relatively low stresses. The cracks are stopped, as it were, at the boundaries with adjacent fiber layers which, as stated above, have a different fiber alignment. However, in the region of the crack points excessive mechanical stress will occur resulting in premature fatigue of the fibers.